This phase II study is being conducted to determine the safety, tolerance and anti-tumor activity of IFN-alpha and ddI when given together in patients with Kaposi's sarcoma associated with HIV infection. A secondary objective is to evaluate the effects of combined IFN-alpha and ddI treatment on HIV expression and markers of immune function.